1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fiber blend useful in making carpet yarn. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a fiber blend, including three primary components, which is useful in forming a carpet yarn which, when fabricated into pile yarn in carpet, exhibits significantly improved resistance to watermarking, as well as other desirable characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet "watermarking" also known as "pooling" is a phenomena wherein random, irregularly shaped areas or patches of carpet appear to the observer to have a color shade significantly different than the adjacent surrounding area. This phenomena is the result of pile direction irregularities, wherein random areas of tufts in a carpet incline in a different direction or to a greater degree than other adjacent areas. This difference in tuft inclination causes a variation in how light is absorbed by and/or reflected from the surface of the pile, thereby causing a perceived difference in shade. The difference in shade can be a lighter or darker appearance depending on the tuft orientation and the observer's viewing perspective.
While the reason behind these unsightly "watermarks" is for the most part understood, the reason for the development of these pile direction irregularities has remained elusive, causing disputes between carpet manufacturers, retailers and installers as to the origin of the watermarking problem. Significant quantities of installed carpet have developed watermarks and have been replaced at great expense only to have the phenomena appear soon after the new carpet is installed. "Watermarking" has also been observed on uninstalled carpet.
The prior art includes a number of distinct solutions to this unexplained problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,495 discloses a method and device for preventing "pooling" in carpets wherein air flow directed into a carpeted area is treated to neutralize its ionic content by positioning an electrode structure having a preselected potential in the air flow. This patent provides that "pooling" is apparently caused by an electric field which results from an accumulation of positive ions on particular areas of the carpet surface. JP04102413 discloses a carpet having a structure which avoids watermark-like shading. This structure includes nylon tufts attached to a primary base cloth laminate the back side of which is treated with a resin.